


Foggy

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: A foggy morning after a night of drinking.





	Foggy

The battle had been epic and had the Nights of the Vale not arrived it would have been an epic failure. Regardless, they had won, Winterfell in its current state, was theirs and Jon along with all the other men who had fought, engaged in a lot of drinking and merriment that night. It wasn’t a night to stand back from his men, but to let them know that he was human too and happy for their victory. He had drank far too much and most of the night was a foggy memory.

These were the thoughts that woke with Jon the next morning as the sun fell across his face. He heard a soft snore and turned his head to the side, the noise belonged to his sister.

“Sansa?” Jon asked, confused as to why his sister was also in his bed.

She continued to snore next to him, completely on top of the furs he was under, still wearing her dress.

“Sansa?” Jon asked again touching his pounding forehead.

She turned her head towards him but still didn’t open her eyes.

Jon sat up in bed and immediately regretted it. He felt dizzy and sick all at once.

“Oh gods,” he groaned as he swiveled to the side of the bed and stood to go get some drink. It was then that he noticed he was naked. Jon looked quickly toward his sister who was still sleeping and grabbed a fur to cover himself.

“Where the hell…?” He asked as he looked in his bed for his small clothes and, not finding them, pulled on his breaches without.

Jon took a long drink and placed the cup down. The room seemed entirely too bright. He squinted and walked toward his sleeping sister, still baffled as to why she was there. Perhaps she slept with him for safety last night? He couldn’t remember. The night was a fog of ale, singing, darts, toasts, wrestling and lust from killing on the battlefield.

“Sansa,” Jon said as he shook her shoulder.

She rolled onto her side and nuzzled into a fur.

“Sansa,” Jon said as he sat down on the bed and shook her hip.

Her eyes flittered open then quickly shut.

“Why is it so bright?” She moaned.

“I was thinking the same,” Jon chuckled as he nudged at her hip. “Do you feel like you’ll be sick?”

“If you keep shaking me like that I may,” Sansa moaned. “Gods, ale is the devil. ”

“It was a hellish battle so a devil at the celebration was needed,” Jon noted.

“Why are you here?” Sansa asked him.

“You told me to take these chambers so I did,” Jon explained. “Why are you here?”

“You said they were being prepared for me,” Sansa explained.

“So that’s how this happened,” Jon chuckled.

Sansa smiled and started to sit up.

“Take it easy,” Jon said as he helped her sit .

“The room spins,” Sansa explained as she shifted her legs over the side of the bed.

“Give it a moment and it’ll stop,” Jon said kindly as he patted her leg.

Sansa nodded and waited while he watched her. When everything stopped spinning she got up and walked toward the cup Jon had just put down. She took a long drink and looked over at Jon. He had grey skin and looked like someone had run him over with a horse. She probably didn’t look much better; they both drank a lot last night at the celebration. Everyone did.

It was then that she felt liquid…a man’s seed slowly ease out of her and start its trek down her leg. Other girls could have thought it their cycle or even urine, but Sansa was too familiar with this feeling from the many times Ramsey Bolton had taken her.

The shock on her face registered with Jon and he immediately stood from his seat.

“What?” He asked as he walked toward her. “Are you going to be sick?”

Sansa covered her eyes with her hand and tried to remember which man she’d bedded. Eddard had been dancing with her, as had Ser Davos….

“Sansa, what?” Jon asked as he grabbed her elbow.

“I slept with a man last night,” Sansa said as calmly as possible.

“What? Who?” Jon asked.

“I don’t….I don’t know,” Sansa said as she searched her memory.

“What do you mean you don’t know who? How do you know it happened?” Jon asked, angered.

“Men leave evidence of coupling,” Sansa said quietly.

Jon knitted his eyebrows for a moment before what she said became clear to him and his eyes widened.

“Oh,” he said as his face reddened.

Sansa felt her heart start to race as panic set in. How could she not know who she bedded?

“Was it…did you agree to…?” Jon asked awkwardly.

“Everyone drank so much, myself included…” Sansa merely answered.

“Do you have any idea who it may be?” Jon asked, disturbed that someone had bedded his unwed sister.

“He had a beard,” Sansa said as she touched her face. “I remember the scratch of it. ”

“That’s a description of almost any man at Winterfell,” Jon said.

“I’m trying,” Sansa snapped.

“I know, ” Jon said as he stepped toward her and hugged her. “I’d just like to find out who it was and whether you agreed. If there’s a babe…”

“Oh gods!” Sansa gasped as she grasped her middle.

“If there’s a babe it could be this man’s or Ramsay’s,” Jon continued.

“It’s not Ramsay’s,” Sansa said as she nuzzled his bare shoulder. “I bled almost two weeks ago, I’ve not been with anyone since….until last night"

“What else do you remember of him?”

Sansa smelled Jon. 

“He smelled like all men of ale and washed blood and…“ She swallowed hard and felt her heart start to race. Sansa suddenly realized who she had bedded. 

“And?” Jon asked. 

“Nothing,” Sansa said as she paled. 

"Sansa,” Jon said as he stepped back and appraised her. “Do you remember anything else? I need to find this man and…” 

“And what, Jon?” Sansa laughed. “It was just…it was nothing. Meaningless. I shouldn’t have even mentioned it. ” 

Jon sighed and turned walking away from her trying to puzzle this mystery out. 

“Maybe someone else would remember who you were spending time with…” Jon said as he rubbed at his beard. 

“Please don’t make this information public Jon,” Sansa begged. “I think we just forget it and…” 

“What if this man thinks he has rights to you now, that you…” 

Sansa walked toward her small clothes that were peeking out from under a table in the room and shoved them back with her foot as he spoke.

“…need to bed again, that he can take liberties or you should marry?” Jon continued. 

“He….he won’t,” Sansa said quickly. 

“What do you recall? You remember who it is, don’t you?!” Jon demanded. 

“No, I….” Sansa said as she backed towards the door. 

“Tell me who it was Sansa and I’ll make him pay for taking advantage of you!” Jon said as he advanced on her, his bare chest heaving. “You need not protect him. ” 

Sansa pulled open the door and Jon stepped forward caging her between the wall and the doorway. 

Sansa looked up at him wide -eyed and then realization hit him. He remembered. 

They had kissed their way down the hallway….flung open the door….she’d been laughing….he had caged her against the wall and kissed his way from her face to her breasts and back again….she ran her hands through his hair and said naughty things….he’d laughed…she had pulled down her own small clothes and he had stripped himself naked…his clothes had been flung across the room and…his small clothes… Jon looked down at the doorway and saw his small clothes on the floor just in the hallway. 

“Oh gods!” Jon gasped as he looked back to her face. 

“Jon….it’s okay, it’s….” Sansa started as she shut the door.

“I’m the ass who bedded you!” He gasped as the door shut. 

“We…it got out of hand and….” Sansa said as she placed a hand on his chest. 

“I took you here…against this wall,” Jon said baffled as the memories came back. 

Sansa nodded. 

"Sansa, I’m so sorry, I…“

"Don’t apologize,” Sansa said as she wiped her hands up and down the sides of her dress. “There were two people last night and…" 

"And I should have stopped us from…Sansa, I…” Jon sighed as he closed his eyes. 

His head pounded even harder as erotic pictures of her sighing and gasping as he drove into her passed across his eyes. 

"Jon, it…it happened and we can’t take it back,“ Sansa said quietly, soothing him. "But no one else needs to know. It can just be between us. " 

Jon nodded his head. He had allowed his honor to slip….to give into his unbrotherly feelings….and she may pay the price. 

"If there’s a babe…” he started. 

"There won’t be,“ Sansa laughed dismissing the idea. "If Ramsay couldn’t get a babe on me after all the…well, one time won’t. " 

Jon nodded. 

"Sansa, are you hurt? Did I harm you or….?" 

"I’m fine, Jon,” she smiled at him. 

"Is there anything you need or…?“ Jon asked as he rubbed up and down her arms.

“I’m fine, truly,” Sansa said honestly. “I don’t understand why we, of all people, would…” 

Jon looked at her darkly and then turned toward the window.

“Jon?” Sansa asked, confused.

“You can have this room,” Jon said absently as he walked around the room picking up his clothes that were strewn about the floor. “I’ll take another.”

“Jon, there doesn’t…things don’t have to be different between us,” Sansa said. “Truthfully, I remember little and in time…”

“Aye, in time,” Jon nodded as he pulled on his tunic.

Sansa watched him finish dressing in silence.

When he approached her, she tried to find the perfect thing to say to make this all better.

“I love you Jon,” Sansa said, honestly. “what happened between us last night doesn’t change that.”

Jon nodded and said nothing. He kissed her softly on the forehead and looked into her eyes for a long time before he seemed to resolve something in his mind. His hands dropped from her and he quietly left the room.


End file.
